


Challenge Accepted

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover tries to resist, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Qrow is devious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Flirting is one thing, but Clover knows liaisons between military personnel are frowned on. Even if it's something he wants, very much.Qrow decides it's time to give him a nudge in the right direction.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synvamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/gifts).



> A slightly belated birthday gift for dear Syn. Thank you for your wonderful stories, and I hope your day was good 🙂

"So how are you settling in, Qrow? Feeling a bit more at home, now?"

"Hmph. Not sure I'll ever feel at home, here." He threw Clover a sidelong glance. "Although... Atlas has its good points."

"Oh, and what might they be?" Clover's airy tone matched his jaunty gait, and the smile which curved his mouth told Qrow the soldier knew exactly what he was talking about.

Qrow grinned. "I may have met someone... interesting. A possibility, you know?"

"Really? And who's that?" Clover picked an invisible piece of fluff from the back of his glove.

Qrow heaved an exasperated sigh. "Cloves, do we _have_ to do this? I know you're interested, and you know I am, too. Can't we just get on with it?"

Clover stopped walking, and after a couple more steps, Qrow stopped too and turned back to face him. He looked at the frown creasing Clover's forehead. "It's not as straightforward as that, Qrow. You know it isn't."

"Come on, Clover. Rules are made to be... if not broken, at least pulled apart a bit. Where's the harm? I'm not actually in the military, in case you'd forgotten."

Clover laughed. "I'm hardly likely to forget... but it's difficult, Qrow. For me. Fraternisation is frowned on, and—" he raised a hand as Qrow opened his mouth to interrupt, "I know you're not officially part of the Atlas setup, but you are on the payroll, so... I don't want to take the chance." He gazed at Qrow, adding, "I like you. A lot. But for now... we can't take it any further. Much as I want to."

Qrow considered Clover's flushed cheeks, noticing the rise and fall of his unnecessarily broad chest. "What if you couldn't help it? What if it wasn't your fault?"

Clover crossed his arms. "I'm a fully trained soldier, with years of experience under my belt. I can cope with any situation... however challenging." He gave Qrow a stern look.

"Oh well, not worth me trying, I guess." Qrow smirked at him, turning on his heel and walking away. He didn't rush, allowing his hips to sway languidly, sensing Clover's eyes following him.

"Qrow... this isn't fair," Clover called out.

At the end of the corridor, Qrow turned and blew him a kiss. "I thought you'd know by now... I never play fair." With a wave of his hand, he continued on his way.

Clover ran a hand through his hair. He and Qrow had come close, on more than one occasion... he tried to put the thoughts to one side, even though his body was more than happy to recall those heady moments.

_I'm a soldier... rules are rules..._

But Qrow was Qrow. And while he didn't want to get Clover into trouble, he didn't see why military protocol should prevent two people finding happiness with each other.

❖

For several days life went on as usual. Clover flirted with Qrow, and he flirted back. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Clover returned to his quarters after a busy day's work. He was about to get in the shower, when a ping announced a message arriving on his scroll. He finished taking off his trousers, and glanced at it. The message was from Qrow.

_What d'you reckon?_

Puzzled, Clover tapped the attachment. His heart stuttered as he looked at the picture.

It was a selfie Qrow had taken in a mirror. He stood at a slight angle, hip jutting forward, a thumb hooked through the belt loop of faded black jeans with an indecent number of rips in them. The white t-shirt was as tight as a second skin, the low neckline showing off his collarbones, his nipples clearly visible through the fabric.

Clover decided now was a good time to resume breathing. He stared harder at the picture. _That t-shirt looks wet. What is he trying to do to me?_

Clover's body didn't even need to think about it. As he struggled to slide his boxers off, he managed to avoid brushing his hands against his body. Just.

With trembling fingers, he typed a reply.

_What do I reckon about what?_

Clover pictured Qrow, grinning as he read the message. _If he was here now, he'd be in such trouble..._

Qrow's reply was swift.

_The jeans? Blake picked them out for me, but I wanted a second opinion_

Clover didn't reply with his first thought, which was that the jeans wouldn't stay on for long if he had anything to do with it. He steadied his breathing as he replied.

_They look very nice, but you must excuse me as I have to take a shower now_

It was only after he'd hit _send_ that Clover realised how Qrow would interpret his message.

❖

Nothing was said by either man the following day. At least, plenty was said, but no mention was made of ripped jeans. Clover smiled inwardly as they headed to the mess hall at the end of the day's work. Qrow had done his best, and Clover had proved himself worthy. His self-restraint had served him well.

It was late afternoon. "Fancy a cup of tea and a cake, or something?" Qrow gazed at Clover, his face all wide-eyed innocence.

"Sure, why not?"

They selected their food and drinks and found a table. Qrow set his plate in front of him, before taking a small bite and eating it with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What's up, Qrow? Is it not good?" Clover had chosen a chocolate muffin which was very good indeed.

"No, it's fine. It's just—" Qrow broke off, using his forefinger to scrape a blob of icing from the top of the cake. "I can't remember if it was caramel or butterscotch... what d'you think?" Without warning, he held his finger against Clover's lips. Startled, Clover instinctively licked at the icing, which was about to fall onto the table.

Qrow's eyes held Clover's for a long moment, as Clover raised his hand and took hold of Qrow's finger. His heart threatened to hammer its way out of his chest, as he calmly licked the finger clean, withdrawing it from his lips with a quiet _pop_.

"Caramel, I'd say." Clover allowed himself a small smile, before turning his attention back to his own food. He flicked a glance at Qrow, who was licking his forefinger and watching Clover closely.

"You're a tough nut to crack, Ebi." He sat back in his seat, fingers drumming on the table.

"What can I say? They instil a strong sense of self-discipline into us in the army."

Qrow grinned. "Like a bit of discipline, do you?"

Clover spluttered and spat coffee onto his plate. "Qrow, why are you doing this to me?" He blotted his mouth with a paper napkin. "Have a heart," he added, piteously.

Qrow leant forward, resting his elbows on the table as he drew closer to Clover. "Ah, but just think of what it'll be like when you finally succumb."

Clover thought he put more emphasis than was necessary on the last syllable of the sentence.

"Rigid discipline." He stared at Qrow. "I'm disciplined. And... rigid."

Qrow smiled sweetly, before placing the last piece of cake into his mouth.

❖

It was the weekend, and Clover could relax. As much as he enjoyed spending time with Qrow, he had to admit—but only to himself—he was close to buckling. It had reached the point where he'd read and re-read the army regulations regarding _fraternisation_. Whether he was looking for confirmation of his current actions, or a loophole, he wasn't certain.

After having a light lunch he stood by the window, wondering if it was worth going for a walk. He felt restless and decided it would be a good way to work off his excess energy. His mind made up, he set off briskly but had not left the building when his scroll pinged.

_Sorry to bother you but I'm trying to rearrange my room a bit, and a second pair of hands would be helpful_

Clover shrugged. Shifting furniture would be as good as a walk. He replied in the affirmative and set off for Qrow's quarters.

He tapped lightly on the door. A moment later there was a loud thump followed by a shouted oath. Clover smiled as the door opened.

"Having fun?"

Qrow glowered at him. "I don't know why I thought this was a good idea, but I've got stuff all over the place, so I have to finish it now."

"Glad to be able to help." Clover followed him into the main living area, which resembled a junk furniture store with items stacked one on top of the other. "Oh dear."

"You could say that." Qrow grinned. "But now you're here I'm hoping your famed organisational skills will come to my rescue."

  


An hour or so later, the room was much tidier and Qrow pronounced himself satisfied. "Now, if we can quickly move the bed round, then I'll put the kettle on." They went into the bedroom and Qrow began to grapple with the mattress. Clover helped him, and as they pulled it together, Qrow stumbled against Clover and they fell onto the bed.

There was a long, weighty silence. Clover was half on his back and Qrow had fallen almost on top of him, his hands either side of Clover's head to prop himself up.

"This is your best yet, Qrow." Clover's voice was husky, and Qrow could feel the warm breath on his face. "I have to say, the way you engineered that fall was most impressive." He made no attempt to move away.

Qrow looked down at him. "Believe it or not, I didn't set out to make this happen." He smiled slowly. "Must be your good luck, I reckon."

Something flipped in Clover's brain. _Why am I denying myself this, when it's the one thing I want more than anything else right now?_

"I looked at the _Guide to Atlas Military Protocols and Procedures_ ," he said, his eyes fixed on Qrow's. "I couldn't find anything which specifically prohibits relationships between serving personnel and visiting huntsmen."

"Is that so?"

"It is." Clover traced one finger down Qrow's chest. "Of course, what we might choose to do with this information is up to us."

Qrow shifted a leg to press it against Clover's body. "Any ideas?"

Clover began unbuttoning Qrow's shirt, enjoying the sharp hiss of breath as he slid his hands inside to run them over the pale skin. "I have many ideas," he murmured.

Qrow dipped his head, his mouth almost touching Clover's. "Care to share them?"

Clover allowed his lips to brush against Qrow's. "With pleasure," he whispered. His tongue ran along Qrow's lower lip, and the low moan that drew from Qrow was almost Clover's undoing. "But I don't see the need to rush. I want to take my time with this, Qrow... with you."

Qrow's eyes were dark as he gazed down at Clover. "I'm not going anywhere."

With a smile, Clover said, "Then let's get your bed sorted, and you can change into those jeans and that t-shirt, and we can go out for coffee."

Qrow grinned. "You liked the jeans, then?"

"Not so much the jeans as what was inside them." Clover's hands held Qrow's hips, and for a moment there was a stillness between them. Qrow took a shuddering breath.

"Time for you to test me, is that it?"

Clover pushed him away, and the two men stood up. "I wouldn't be so cruel." He ran a hand over Qrow's butt. "Well, maybe a little."

Qrow pinched Clover's cheek softly. "Seems like we're well matched, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
